Under the Same Sky
by alaskan-anime-girlie21
Summary: Sasuke ran and left one thing behind... But he knows that he will always be close to her as long as they are under the same sky...


"Sasuke, you are keeping watch for the night." Kabuto told me.

"Hn." And I walked out side.

I have been at Orochimaru's hideout for a year now. I was ok, I guess.

I felt disappointed in my self once in a while. Only because I betrayed my village, and left her behind. Not Sakura, or Ino, I could definitely do with out them. It was Hinata I yearned for.

She was quiet and shy and nice. She was weak but I was strong enough for the both of us. Little did she know, we were arranged to be wed. It was to happen when we were eighteen. I knew about it when I was younger. I did not really care; I was focused on being like my brother. But after the massacre, when I was in the academy, I started to watch her. At first I thought she was nothing, just a weak and stupid girl. But after a while, I began to see her, and I started to think about her soft beauty.

She was kind and gentle to everyone and everything. She would hate going home though. Her father would call her a disgrace, a failure. Yet she was not a failure. She was just different. I was once the failure of the Uchiha. The weak one.

I then learned that she was in love with Naruto… the town and class idiot. She was inspired by his willing to never give up. What was I then? I was just the survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

When it was time to be set up in our groups with our Jonin, I was hoping to be called along with Hinata in to the same group. But before that happened Naruto was being an idiot and was staring at me, 3 inches from my face. A kid pushed him and that was my first kiss…

I shuttered remembering it.

That kiss was meant for Hinata, when she came around to notice me.

They announced my team I was with Naruto and Sakura… Oh joy. Then they announced Hinata's team which was Kiba, Shino, and herself. I was somewhat jealous. I knew one of those boys was going to fall for her. She was just that amazing.

I really did not see her a lot after that day. I did see her when she was training, her hands would start to bleed and then she would give up. She really did try hard, she would find her own though, I always thought.

The chunin exams then came around and I heard that her team had signed up. When we went in to the first round I saw her. She stood right next to Kiba, and she looked at Naruto the whole time. That was when I saw that it ended up being Kiba that liked her. The first round went by and she sat next to the dobe. And then I did not see her, the second round. That was when I met Orochimaru, and received the offer from him. Which I obviously excepted or I would not be here.

The third round I went before Hinata did. I was sent to the hospital and did not watch Hinata fight. I woke up and heard people running in the hall of the hospital. I went in to the hallway and saw that Hinata was on a bed and looked like she was about to die.

"There is something wrong with her heart!" I heard a medic-nin say.

"We have to hurry or she may die!" said another.

"I can't believe Neji Hyuga would do this to her… his own cousin! He really must hate her…"

I stood there in shock and fear. The fear of losing what was the love of my life. Yes she did not feel the same. But one day she will be with me.

I went back and sat in my bed and sat there praying to Kami that she would be alright. Hours later I heard word that she was fine and that she was finally sleeping. When the nurses were gone I got out of bed and went to her room.

She looked like she was at peace. Truly an angel. I knew right then I really did love that girl. I wanted to wake up to that face everyday the rest of my life.

Before I left her room I kissed her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep.

After that I did not see her. I left Konoha. I joined Orochimaru.

I looked at the sky. She loved the moon. I knew this because she would sit there and watch it after her training.

As I am looking at it I know she is too. I know she is seeing it's beauty as I am. And knowing she is also makes me feel like she is only a few feet away. That is why when ever I miss her I just think…

We are always under the same sky…

Hey everyone. So this would be my 3rd fanfic! Yeah that is right I am on a roll!!! :D Yeah I am proud of my self too! I am writing this and I have to say thank you to my friend Sasukes Silver Fang (I know you have a new name now and please know I will memorize it soon!) They have helped me a lot! Well I have to get outta here! Bye!


End file.
